darle una rosa
by chica sin nombre
Summary: <html><head></head>una rosa, una chica ,un chico, un amor (lo se mala en summarys soy nueva en esto denme una oportunidad)</html>


Lenny estaba con kim y konnie hablando junto a los casilleros

Kim:¿no an visto a carrie?

Konnie:no desde esta mañana

Lenny:esta en detención

Kim:¿porque?

Lenny:pues...

flash back

carrie estaba mirando hacia lenny con cara de enamorada el profesor camino hacia el asiento de carrie

Profesor:señorita beff ponga atención

Carrie:ajam

Profesor:¿señorita beff me esta escuchando?

Carrie:ajam

Profesor:¿cuanto es 1+1?

Carrie:ajam

Profesor:¡venga conmigo a detención!-el grito que dio el profesor saco de su trance a carrie y fue a detención

fin del flash back

Konnie:eso es raro carrie siempre pone atención a las clases

Lenny:lo se no me sorprendería de ti-dijo señalando a konnie- pero de carrie

Konnie:oye yo pongo atención a la clases- kim y lenny la miraron con una cara mas o menos así ¬¬-bien solo presto un poco de atención- los dos la siguieron viendo así-bien no presto nada de atención

Lenny:saldrá después de clases las veo en el ensayo-dijo y los 3 fueron a sus clases

**En el ensayo**

los newmans practicaban en el garaje con la puerta abierta pero carrie aveces desafina en la guitarra

Carrie:lo siento, konnie la cuenta

Konnie:1..2..3..4

empezaron a tocar carrie miro hacia lenny y desafino

Carrie:lo siento-dijo apenada- konnie la...

Konnie:espera carrie ,llevamos 3 horas practicando

Carrie:pero siempre practicamos 4 horas falta una hora de ensayo

Konnie:se que siempre practicamos 4 horas pero no los primeros 2 minutos de la misma canción, kim y yo nos vamos a casa debes descansar tal vez por eso no te puedes concentrar

Carrie:tienes razón konnie vallan a casa, tu también lens

Lenny:de acuerdo descansa care- las chicas...y lenny se fueron cada quien a su casa, carrie decidió dormir

**Al día siguiente**

pov lenny

en clases todo fue aburrido tenia que hacer un ensayo de 540 palabras lo bueno es que podía ser en equipos ,fui a buscar a carrie la encontré saliendo de detención

Lenny:care ¿otra vez en detención?

Carrie:lo siento lens me distraje en clase otra vez

Lenny:¿carrie que te pasa? No pones atención en clase ni en los ensayos

Carrie:bueno es que me gusta un chico, me le quedo viendo en clase y lo veo en los ensayos

Lenny:ya veo- recordé que cuando carrie se distrae normalmente es porque se me queda viendo tal vez tenia una oportunidad

Carrie:no se si le debería decir lo que siento

Lenny:se lo deberías decir es mejor y podrías concentrarte mas si siente lo mismo

Carrie:tienes razón, se lo diré mañana- carrie camino a su ultima clase

me sentía emocionado carrie me diría que le gusto este en definitiva es el mejor día de todos ahora era yo quien se distraía solo pensaba en carrie incluso empece a tropezar varias veces las gemelas sabían que me gustaba carrie y dijeron que si yo le gustaba me ayudarían con una cita.

**Al dia siguiente**

me sentía feliz le compre una rosa a carrie antes de ir a la escuela, en mi mochila tenia una foto de los dos juntos con marcador rojo le dibuje un corazón llego la ultima hora estaba en mi asiento con la rosa que le compre a carrie, mis ojos se iluminaron al ver a carrie caminaba hacia a mi pero se quito ese brillo cuando la vi agarrada de la mano con thomas un chico que se sienta detrás de mi escondí la rosa en mi espalda

Carrie:lens te quiero presentar a thomas mi novio ,en los ensayos me distraía porque siempre estaba afuera del garaje es como si siempre estuviera detrás de ti-eso me rompió el corazón ya sabia porque miraba hacia mi porque thomas estaba detrás de mi-bueno me voy ,thomas y yo vamos a comer algo

Lenny:bien te veo en el ensayo

Carrie:adios te veo luego-se fue con thomas a su casillero para dejar unas cosas el se alejo por un momento yo solo sostenía la rosa que planeaba darle a carrie la deje en mi asiento y saque la foto con un marcador rojo le puse en la parte de arriba "mejores amigos"

Lenny:tenlo en mente-deje la foto junto con la rosa

¿?:¿que tienes lenny?-podía reconocer esa voz donde fuera era julia (es una chica de cabello castaño ondulado tez un poco morena tenia una sudadera verde agua un short de mezclilla con unos mallas negras)

Lenny:nada estoy bien-mire la rosa y la tome- toma es para ti

julia:que lindo pero no se la querrías dar a alguien mas-se hizo a un lado mostrando a carrie en su casillero con las gemelas por un momento pensé en dársela pero después llego thomas y le dio un beso

Lenny:no julia ,la rosa es para ti-me dio un beso en la mejilla-¿te importa si te acompaño a tu casa?

Julia:para nada-salimos de la escuela para ir a su casa todo el camino tuve en mente la foto que tenia en mi mochila y era cierto carrie y yo solo eramos mejores amigos y eso no cambiaria...nunca solo en mi mente carrie y yo podriamos estar junto

**hola soy nueva en esto, ustedes digan si les gusto o no ,si les gusto lo continuare gracias a todos por venir**

**Chica sin nombre**


End file.
